Shattered
by 4fourisepic
Summary: Annabeth has reached her breaking point and it started when Luke broke up with her. Story is better than the summary R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A letter to Luke from Annabeth**

_My dear friend Luke, _

_You have officially broken me. You stole my heart and ripped it in half and then you watched as it shattered into a million pieces. When Thalia told me she liked you I thought nothing of it. She told me it was just a small crush and I was happy for her, I mean, what kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't happy for her? I mean she hadn't liked someone in a year. So I supported the small crush even though it was on my boyfriend. Yes that's you Luke. I must have been pretty stupid at the time, because I'm the one that fed the fire that was sparked between you two, I encouraged it. When you told me you liked Thalia instead of me, it broke me, that's when my heart was ripped into two. I felt so oblivious, of course I noticed the little bits of flirting that you guys shared but I brushed it off. Then you told me that and it ruined me. Was I really that stupid? Was I really in such a love sick daze that I couldn't see it coming?_

_When you broke up with me is when the shattering began. You left me for Thalia, and that small crush you had turned into a nine on a scale of one to ten. From a zero to a three to a nine in less than a week. I felt betrayed and oblivious. I should have seen it coming. I mean you flirted with her every time you thought I wasn't looking, every time my back was turned. Once we were broken up I tried to stay your friend, I really did, but you constantly talked about Thalia while we texted... and more pieces broke off of my shattering heart. _

_Then we got back together and it seemed as if everything was going to turn out fine. We laughed, and flirted with each other, and hugged, and kissed, and had an amazing time together. I guess I was just too happy to see the truth that was hiding behind your eyes. Then you told me a week later that it was all out of pity, that you didn't really like me. Then my heart completely shattered. _

_I felt terrible for myself. I kept wondering what I did wrong and what I could do to win you back. But without meaning to, Thalia already had you wrapped around her pale finger. _

_When you asked Thalia to be your girlfriend my shattered heart was burning, the little people inside my chest tried desperately to put of the fire made up of sorrow and rage. But the only thing that could put out that fire was us. Us being together again and it not being out of pity or you using me to get over Thalia. _

_But oh my darling Luke, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get over you. I still love you and wish you would love me back, but I know that now you are in love with my best friend, Thalia Grace. _

_As much as I wish I could be mad at my best friend, I just can't. I cannot blame her for my own stupidity and obliviousness. She can't control her feelings. And I can't seem to decode mine or yours with logic. Because one of the few things in life that cannot be decoded by using logic, is feelings. _

_For a daughter of Athena, I'm not all that smart. I know it isn't intelligent to still like you but I can't help it. I feel very confused about my feelings for you. Whenever I think about what you did to me I seriously want to punch you in the face and stab you with my dagger and watch you slowly bleed out. But then I think about the old you, not the douche you've turned into and I fall in love with you all over again. When I see you my heart does a little dance and when you look at me I get butterflies. But all that stops when I remember that you don't love me anymore, and that you are no longer MY LUKE. But I still have hope that MY Luke, the old one that I fell in love with is trapped inside your body, and desperately trying to escape. _

_I wish I could tell you this all myself, but I can't. I can't express my feelings aloud. But I will never get over you. Its probably silly, writing this to you but, it helps ease the pain. And my dear Luke, I hope you realized how stupid you were to let me go. Because as much as I want to I'm never going back. _

_-Annabeth- _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sit cross-legged in the grass, watching a little boy chase his sister. He dark eyes reveal happiness as he finally tags his sister and pulls her floppy green hat from her head. She laughs as she runs after him, her long dark hair flowing behind her. She scoops him up in her arms and spins him around; laughing uncontrollably. They fall to the ground with a light thud as she trips over her feet. He laughs and runs off back to the playground as he retrieves a handful of action figures.

I smile at them, thinking back to the time when I used to play tag with Luke, Thalia, and Percy on the beach when we were kids.

My thoughts are interrupted when someone stands in front of me; holding two giant tubs of mint chocolate chip and sherbert ice cream. Percy tosses the mint chocolate chip ice cream into my lap and plops down in the grass next to me.

"So why did you call this Emergency meeting? I don't see Pinecone Face and Douche bag, so what did the two lovers do this time?" Percy asks, opening his sherbert ice cream. I laugh at his new nickname for Luke. Thalia got hers because when we were kids because Percy and I teamed up against her and ambushed her with pinecones. We never had an official nickname for Luke but Percy began to hate him last year when Luke was found kissing Rachel (Percy's ex) behind the bleachers.

"Well, douche bag broke up with me for Pinecone face," I mutter, digging into my mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"You okay?" he asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a protective manner. I shake my head and let the tears flow from my eyes. I didn't cry when it first happened, I wouldn't let myself. But with Percy here, I feel like I can. I hide my face in his chest and I feel his lips press against my hair softly. I hear him shushing me.

After about five minutes, I emerge from his chest and quickly brush the tears from my face. Percy gives me a small smile that I return with a grin. I deciding that I will not be sad anymore. He gives me a worried look as I return to my ice cream.

"It feels weird meeting here without them," Percy says. As much as I hate it, it's true. Coming to the park and eating ice cream feels... different I guess. We always used to come here with Thalia and Luke and eat ice cream and talk about our day. It feels like something is missing without them.

"I know," I mutter, returning my eyes to the two siblings who are running around the park again. They get closer and closer to us until the little boy accidentally trips over my bag that sits behind Percy. He falls onto Percy, who gets a face full of ice cream as the boy is sprawled across his back.

I laugh and help the boy off of Percy. His sister rushes over to Percy's side. "Nico! Apologize!" the girl commands to her brother. He opens his mouth to speak but she turns to Percy. "I'm so sorry for my brothers clumsiness. Do you need help cleaning off your face?" she asks, her words flowing smoothly from her mouth.

Nico rolls his eyes and smiles at me as he shakes his head; attempting to fix his shaggy black hair so it covers his eyes again. I smile back and he turns to his sister and Percy, "Bianca! You didn't even give me a chance to apologize!"

The girl rolls her eyes and hands Percy a napkin that was in her pocket. He uses it to wipe the sherbet off his face as Bianca introduces herself and Nico. "Hello, I'm Bianca and this is Nico."

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy," I say. Nico tugs on my sleeve.

I turn to him and he smiles and pulls out a stack of cards from his pocket. "Want to play with me?" He asks, his voice laced with enthusiasm.

"Nico-" Bianca begins, but I cut her off.

"I'd love to," I answer; grabbing my bag as he pulls me to the playground. He picks up his figures and pulls me over to a tree. We climb the tree and sit, playing a game called Myth-O-Magic.

As we sit in the tree, I let my feet dangle from it. Every once in a while, I'll look over at Percy and Bianca, who quickly finish off his sherbert ice cream.

After a while, Nico tucks the cards carefully into his pocket and hands me my favorite figure, Athena. "I know she's your favorite and I have three of her at home, would you like to keep her?" He asks. I look down at the figure in his tiny pale hands; studying the hard face of the goddess with an owl perched on her forearm.

I smile at him, "Thank you Nico." I wrap my hands around the figure and gently set her in my bag.

He smiles at me and lies against the branch behind him. Slowly his eyes close and eventually his head falls into my lap. I look down at the ten year old boy. His hands are curled around a figure. I take the figure from his hands and see its Hades.

Ten minutes later, Percy and Bianca stand under the tree. "It's time to leave," Bianca says. I nod and slowly climb down, being careful not to wake him as I climb with him in my arms.

I set him in Bianca's and she smiles at me. "Thank you," she says.

When I get home, my phone buzzes and I look down at the message.

**Luke: **_Wanna see a movie? _

I quickly respond, _Sure, Percy's coming too BTW._

**Luke: **_No Percy. Thalia's staying behind too. I wanna talk to you about something. _

**(A/N: I know this chapter was kind of boring but it was just a filler. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'm back now and should be updating more often. Please review and let me know what you thought!)**


End file.
